Reaction: KibaHina Confession OneShot Sequel
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: When confessions are revealed between Kiba and Hinata, love begins to unfold between the two in the secrecy of the moonlit bedroom.


**AN: Didn't bother to check over this too much for grammatical errors or anything, I just got back from getting my elbow tattooed and am really tired. Please forgive me, hopefully you'll enjoy this. -.- XD :)**

* * *

**Reaction: KibaHina Confession OneShot Lemon Sequel**

* * *

With one touch flowing into a caress, we found warmth beneath our fingertips. By those soft, curious caresses and accidental brushes against erogenous zones, our hearts grew hungry; hungrier than our mouths as they quietly smooched in harmony beneath the sighs and low moans we emit in the moonlit darkness of Kiba's bedroom. Our gentle petting became stronger, firmer between the fingers and palms, grasping and kneading at each other's flesh, driving our broiling energies into each other to entwine into a mutual, intimate passion.

Every passing minute flourished new courage; braver acts which eventually strayed us from the cold, hard floor and lead us to the warm, fluffy bed. Even as I was gently laid into the downy mess of blankets, I failed to find a good excuse for keeping my legs wrapped so tightly around Kiba's waist. It wasn't like I had anywhere to fall, now. I had nowhere to go either with a man twice my size and strength holding me in such an inescapably snug embrace. Not that I wanted to pry from it; not one bit. In fact, it seemed the closer Kiba and I got, the more I craved for a passionate smothering of naked flesh between us.

I figured I wasn't the only one feeling so unspeakably greedy when I felt Kiba's large, hot hands come to push up into the flesh of my lower back, beneath my shirt. The assertive touch was more than enough to earn itself a moan and get his intentions across; before he even moved to help me out of my shirt. It was the only moment our twisting mouths obliged to leave each other for Kiba to toss my clothing far from us both. We came into a mutual glance before our eyes shut and lips raced to greet each other again with biting and suckling when our tongues weren't engaging in a tantric massage.

"I'm so fucking hard," Kiba panted hotly into my mouth, giving my lower lip a rough bite as his hand went around to my stomach, the other supporting my shoulder.

For a moment I had no idea what on Earth Kiba meant, until I realized he was referring to the male anatomy and of course, masculine symptoms of arousal. Heat didn't even rise to my face at this point, as I was already hot beyond belief and breaking a sweat, and at this point, there was nothing more to be shy about. Once Kiba and I had gotten past the first few kisses, I knew how comfortable I'd be with him when it came down to the deeper parts of two people sharing love with each other. Little did I know though that it could happen so quickly; but then again…How could it not when Kiba was so madly in love with me, and I was so willing to explore the feelings I had towards him that I'd so newly discovered I'd had all along?

It wasn't such a daring, questionable act for me to consider when I took my hand off of Kiba's back and lead myself to explore a new area I hadn't manually touched yet, letting my legs down off of him. Hell, I didn't _even_think about what I was doing. I only thought about what I felt below my fingers and how much delight I took from the sensation, enjoying the warmth hotter than the rest of his body, succumbing to wrap my hand around the throbbing structure I didn't even question to be the part of Kiba he'd been referring to before. He was definitely hard; beneath the soft flesh and bulged veins, the right to our pleasure that I held so cozily was as stiff and solid as a flexed muscle.

I gave Kiba more than just the urge to sigh in pleasure as he mimicked me by taking his own hand down my clothes, cupping his palm over my untouched mound and squeezing his fingers over my lips. It was then that I was reminded of just how wet I was, when his middle-finger was engulfed in between my sex by the slickness of my oozing nectar.

"A-ah!" I yelped, jolting in automatic shock when Kiba touched the bud of flesh that rested so undisturbed a moment ago between my lips. Apparently, I was a lot more sensitive than I thought I'd be upon such a simple touch. Not even I knew how much, being that I'd never the need nor the want before to explore my own body.

"Mm-! Mmm…" I learned to relax, allowing my tense muscles to release as I melted against Kiba and encouraged his fingertip to circle my flesh and spoil my senses. I gripped his manhood hard in reaction, stroking it down to lower the elastic of his pant and underwear until I could let him hang out of his clothes, along with his testacles.

Kiba was smarter than that, though. Since he couldn't quite do the same with my feminine parts, he grabbed my pants and yanked them right down to my thighs, exposing my hot skin to the cool draft, my bum to the soft linen of his blankets. I helped him fulfill his needs faster by bringing both my legs to one side of him so we could both yank my clothes off before he did to them as he had with my shirt before.

Hell, what use for a bra did I have now, with everything else gone? For a moment I considered if it was appropriate to unclothe myself to complete nudity, until I felt both of Kiba's hands at my back again, undoing the clasp of my bra. I was more than happy to shrug it off and let my breasts be covered again, only now, by those strong, rough hands I knew to be his. But they weren't strong, nor rough as we separated from each other's mouths and found ourselves in a mutual gaze that made my heart race. Instead, Kiba's hands became soft and gentle, fearful almost as he averted his attention to my breasts, caressing them tenderly at the sides.

"Wow…" He muttered quietly, somehow fascinated by the very body I couldn't even stand catching glimpse of upon reflections in revealing mirrors. Despite my negativity upon my own self, I'd known where the intimacy between Kiba and I would have lead; to the pureness of nudity, untainted by clothes or anything else, for the matter.

My vulnerability became almost mortifying, as now, I wasn't the only one to behold my repulsive self, but Kiba was too. A man was showering my naked insecurity with stares and gazes of amazement and love, not of disgust and hilarity. I had no idea how anyone could even begin to find me to be something of pleasance. Yet, Kiba somehow did. He always had, amazingly. Either he was blind, or, or-…Just madly in love with me, seeing me differently from the way I saw myself.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Hina…" He spoke quietly, running hefty yet kind hands from my breasts to my sides, where he traced the curve of my waist and width of my hips.

"Kiba-Kun," I turned away in embarrassment upon his compliment, before I'd even the bravery to take more than just a glance at his erection, which stood proudly before me, completely shameless in all of its nude glory, "please, you're making me feel so shy…"

Kiba took my wrists before I could even be selfish enough to reach and hide my parts from his curious eyes.

"Why?" He chuckled softly, "this isn't anything new for me, y'know."

"I know, b-but-…It's new for me…"

"Oh yeah," he entwined his fingers with mine, "I almost forgot…Hina, I've never asked you, and even though it's always been obvious to me, I'm still gonna ask to hear it come out of your own mouth and not from my guesses, but-…Are you a virgin?"

I turned further away and let my hair fall to hide my shameful face as I nodded, feeling as if I were a buffet for Kiba's eyes to indulge in, laid out on the bed before his full, undivided attention. Yet, the attention he gave me was somehow sweet and flattering beneath my insecurities. He looked at me as if he were holding back from just smothering me with kisses; he looked at me with a carnal sort of hunger.

"Damn, hun…"

As I closed my eyes, Kiba returned me my hands and allowed me to grab a fistful of the blanket to hide my breasts behind.

"Y'know, it's not that great for girls on their first time…" His voice sighed, "it actually hurts a lot."

"I-I know…" I stuttered bashfully, clamping my eyelids and biting my lip as I felt his fingertips gently brush over my smooth, bare flesh that had never before been neared by a man. Even such a light touch was enough to send waves and tingles of delight through me. I craved more; more than just a soft caress, more than just the gentle squeeze Kiba's thumb gave up along the slickness of my womanhood's swollen lips.

"And you still wanna do this?" He questioned me over my sigh of pleasure.

I returned him a quick glance of reassurance, pulling the blanket beneath my chin, "yes…You love me, don't you, Kiba-Kun?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then-…Sh-show me…" I boldly heaved up my emotions, seizing the blankets over my thumping chest as I gulped down my fears and glared Kiba straight in the eye, "I want you. I want you to show me how much you want me, too."

Kiba seemed surprise by my sudden change of attitude by the way he looked at me, then, but soon came to a liking for my bravery by how a slow but sure smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh…You do?" he raised a mischievous eyebrow.

I jolted in surprise at the firm thumb that came to circle my clit like a predator snaring its prey, "y-yes…"

"Okay, but you're asking for it, Hina…" Kiba widened his smirk and lowered his chin, eyeing me like a hungry wolf from beneath his lashes. Before I could even retort, he made quick work of his remaining clothes and grabbed me by the thighs, prying me apart, and-

"Kiba, _no_!"

-Dove straight for my womanhood…But not with his penis…

"K-Kiba-Kun! N-n-no!" I yelped with alarm, desperately shoving my palms into the mattress to push myself away from Kiba, but with no avail. With much more strength than I possessed, Kiba wrapped his tough arms around my thighs and pinned me to the bed, mercilessly attacking my womanhood with an eager mouth, smothering his hot, wet tongue between my lips.

"Ah-ah!" I trembled within his grasp, shoving a single hand into his hair in an attempt to push him away. Again, it was no use. I was foolish for even thinking it would be when I was dealing with someone as relentless and powerful as Kiba.

"Kiba, _please_!" I resorted to begging, kicking and trashing helplessly in his iron grip, my pleasure succumbing to the firm, aggressive flicking of his roughly-textured tongue over my helpless clit. "O-oh God, stop! N-no! Kiba-Kun!"

My body spasmed on its own as each roll of Kiba's assertive tongue over my shy flesh sent me whimpering and mewling in delight, much to my embarrassment. It was then that I realized how loud this man had made me, instilling enough pleasure within me that I was an uncontrollable mess, unable to keep my soft screaming and yelping down for even a moment's notice.

"Kiba!" I gave a shrill shout, heaving myself off of the mattress as I arched my spine and hung my head back, feeling the little control I even had to begin with slipping away into submission beneath the dominance Kiba had over me. "Stop, p-please, I-I'm begging you!"

I let myself fall back down to the mattress and continued pushing out my chest and shoving my bum deep into the mattress, realizing I had gotten just what I'd asked for, and that it was useless to stop Kiba now. What I didn't know was why I pulled the blankets straight off of myself and revealed my breasts to my quivering hands, squeezing my fingertips deep into my flesh as I gave another scream.

"Kiba!" I rolled my neck back and to the side, embarrassingly and very consciously pinching my hardened buds, pulling on them, unable to cease my lustful actions. I couldn't even manage myself as I began pulling my thighs shut around Kiba's bobbing head, succumbing to the rule of his tongue, his noisy smacks and husky pants of passion as he drove me into a divine oblivion.

"A-ahhh, don't stop!" I pathetically mewled out words I never thought I'd use, never once thinking that I'd urge Kiba to continue something as taboo as this, "Mmm, don't stop! K-keep going…I-it feels s-so good!"

I shot my spine into a deeper angle in reaction to Kiba, moaning loudly upon his lips suctioning around my merciless clit. My fingers pinched and rubbed harder at the peaks of my breasts as I started rocking my hips, thrusting myself out against Kiba's insatiable mouth while he was expertly careful to keep from penetrating my virginity yet.

"You like this, huh?" He breathed coarsely, hotly over my smothered lips, meshing his tongue with my body free of any inhibitions, "mm, cuz I'm lovin' every damn second of eating your little pussy out…"

My chest tightened and face flushed deeper at Kiba's words, driving me to let out a cry of embarrassment as I pushed my breasts up and together, avoiding the curiosity to look at my lover. It drove me insane to know that words so vulgar could arouse me to such a climax of arousal, coming from such a low, suggestive tone of voice. It drove me insane that I wanted to look at him and see an animalistic glare crossing his beastly eyes, yet I couldn't even open my own, for I was too lost in such intense euphoria.

"You taste delicious, Hina…" He sighed my name with delight before shoving his face against my parts, digging into my flesh without a care in the world about getting dirty, "I swear, I can lick you all night long!"

I would have wondered if Kiba _wanted _to get wet by the way he seemed to make a point about being such a messy, passionate savage. Yet every shake of his face and push of his tongue drove me further and further the brink of ecstasy, and the more wild he got, the more I craved the beastly side of Kiba I'd always known to be an aggressive force caged up inside of him.

Suddenly, before I could even comprehend what on Earth was happening, an abrupt heat exploded within the very core of my being, sending me drowning into a seismic wave of pleasure. A scream ripped out my throat as I sunk my head back far into the mattress, as my muscles became tense and solid, sending the rest of my body into a spasm, a tremble near that of some sort of seizure. My neck jerked. My stomach quivered within itself. My thighs quaked heavily around Kiba's head and my toes curled on their own, my legs rising to a new height.

"KIBAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pushing hard at the pelvic floor of my muscles until that heat descended to my womanhood and radiated out in the form of a hot gushing of waters, "Oh my God, KIBA! _KIBA_! _KIBAAA_!"

A few more spasms and spurts of waterfalls showering into Kiba's mouth, and the heat was washed away from my body with my liquids. My muscles relaxed, and what once felt like heavy rocks quaking were dropped into a still, peaceful silence.

I opened my eyes and breathed again, and there I was, in Kiba's bedroom, not in heaven as I'd imagined. There was his crimson ceiling before my dizzy vision, his naked window, the moonlight casting a pale glow over our sweating bodies.

"Oh God…" I sighed deeply, letting my thighs plop back down to the mattress with exhaust, my feet sliding down past the blankets, and my hands fall off of my breasts and to my sides. I laid my head to the side and shut away the world around me, almost to regain some composure over the part of me I'd lost control of.

"Kiba…" I whispered, "That was…Amazing…"

Before I could allow myself to see again, I felt a shifting of the mattress and then tasted a salty kiss being laid upon my lips. Then, upon that realization, I shot my eyes wide open and stared at Kiba's smiling, dripping face with horror.

Just like that, I snapped out of my love-struck little fairytale daze when reality hit me like a brick to the head.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, yanking the blanket to my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I'm-…What have I done?"

Kiba laughed at me when I tried to wipe his face clean. He oddly resisted me, pushing my hands away to do the job himself with the blankets.

"Hey, relax!" He grinned, "you just came, big deal. It happens to a lot of girls when they orgasm…They make a big ol' wet mess sometimes, heh!"

I stared at him with confusion upon his words, "what? I came?...W-what is that?"

And of course, predictably humorous Kiba gave me the same look back, dropping the linens, "don't tell me you don't know what cumming is…"

"…I don't, Kiba-Kun…"

"It's when a girl squirts upon orgasm or when a guy ejaculates. Don't worry, it's not like you peed on my face or anything, jeez…" He snorted, "c'mon, I have a lot to teach you if you're really this clueless about sex. Wanna take a ride?"

Again, I knit my brows at Kiba with much confusion at his slang, "a ride? Where?"

"on my dick, of course!" He gave a hearty laugh, kissing me again before he got on top of me and wiped the sweat and hair from my forehead.

"You wanna?" Kiba murmured quietly, smirking a bit as he brought his fingertips under my chin, drawing a blush from me as my heart began to race again, "cuz I'm in the mood to spend the whole night fucking like a horny jackrabbit in heat…"

I couldn't help but snort, turning my face away as I found myself in a fit of giggles at Kiba's words, "that's a horrible comparison, you pervert!"

"What?" He laughed over me, planting a kiss upon my cheek, "I'm dead serious!"

"Okay, okay…Just let me rest for a few minutes…"

"Fine," Kiba turned my chin gently to kiss my lips, "I love you, hun."

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Maybe another sequel? Thanks for any reviews!**


End file.
